


第二章 弗勒雷兄妹的初次访问

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第二章 弗勒雷兄妹的初次访问

当第一缕越过格洛布斯溪谷的阳光照进舷窗时，瑞布斯紧了紧裹在睡梦中的妹妹身上的毛氅。像是不愿打搅少女的安眠一般，他用几乎冻得发僵的手指轻柔地在空气中描摹着露娜芙蕾雅的面庞轮廓。在把自己唯一的外套盖在妹妹身上以后，少年只剩下了一件单薄的衬衫。  
格洛布斯溪谷冷冽的空气透过魔导飞船冰冷的金属船体渗了进来，在紧张、戒备，以及寒冷的三重夹击下，瑞布斯整夜未曾有一刻合眼。他无法克制地不停回想起母君死在格拉乌卡剑下的那一刻。他和露娜芙蕾雅在幸存的宫人的帮助下，为席尔瓦女王举办了一场简陋的葬礼，檀木凌乱堆叠而成的祭台，几捧魂之花和鸢尾花的装饰，没有哀乐，没有丧钟，一代人君就这样化为青烟扶摇而去了。在点燃檀木堆时，瑞布斯的双手不可思议地坚若磐石，没有一丝颤抖，人们的啜泣声和木柴燃烧声的合奏成了此刻唯一的声响，露娜芙蕾雅把脸埋在奶妈玛丽的怀里，悲伤的洪流冲刷着少女的眼睛和心灵，使她几乎要失去意识，非要靠着老妇坚强的支撑，才得以勉强站立。瑞布斯静静地盯着火堆，眼神平静而深邃，炽烈的火光给少年过于苍白冷硬的侧脸镀上了一层暖橘色。他并没有哭泣，甚至不曾流下过一滴眼泪，瑞布斯感到内心深处悲愤的浪涛的好像只是在冰层以下涌动着，任其如何激荡，也无法使平静的冰面产生一丝裂痕。自己和眼前的悲惨景象之间隔着一层透明的薄膜，使他即参与其中，又游离其外，仿佛一直有一种力量驱赶着自己，使他保持着完美的理性，去行当行之事。  
走廊里传来广播，告知飞船即将抵达帝都。瑞布斯摇醒露娜，在面见帝国皇帝前，有一些事情必须要提前沟通。少女睡眼惺忪地看着她的兄长，为了自己的赖床行为感到赧然，而少年只是温柔地在她的发顶落下一吻，同时低声说道：“很遗憾打扰了睡美人的安眠，但有些事情我们必须提前商量一下。”露娜微微点了下头算作回应。  
随后瑞布斯用只有他们两人才懂的交流方式，亦即在露娜芙蕾雅的手心敲击一种类似电报码的语言，和她交谈了起来。这种密码语言，是瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅在还保留着孩童的顽劣性格的幼年时代，为了在枯燥的课堂中避过女王和宫廷教师的耳目，商量他们的小恶作剧而发明的。而这样的童真时代，终止于瑞布斯带着8岁的露娜逃课去森林里玩耍，却害得妹妹跌落水塘险些溺死的意外事故。那时母君第一次在盛怒之下打了瑞布斯，在露娜芙蕾雅痊愈，而瑞布斯的禁足期也宣告结束之后，席尔瓦女王对他道了歉，并告诉了他露娜就是下一任神巫的事实。由于连年战乱，王权不稳，席尔瓦女王在女儿出生时隐瞒了其神巫身份，知道这个秘密的，只有神使甘地亚娜和女王本人，现在还要再加上一个瑞布斯了。为了防止这种不谨慎的事故再度发生，席尔瓦在露娜9岁生日那天向她揭露了这个秘密，而瑞布斯则宣誓要永远守护自己的妹妹。  
那次意外之后，瑞布斯变得严肃无趣起来，以至于露娜以为他早就忘了兄妹之间的这点小暗号，看到他居然还记得孩童时代的交流方式，露娜惊讶地望着她的兄长。而瑞布斯却还是保持着自己冷漠的表情，八风不动。  
“露娜芙蕾雅，我们尚不清楚帝国对于神巫抱持什么样的态度，所以你最好保守自己神巫身份的秘密。”  
“为什么？他们并没有宁错毋枉地杀了我们两个不是吗？”  
“介于神巫一族在大陆享有的盛誉，以及稳定特涅布莱民心的需要，他们总要留下至少一个弗勒雷去做个傀儡充下门面，至于这个傀儡有没有必要是神巫……”瑞布斯苦笑了一下，看着他天真的妹妹，“我认为不一定。甚至他们可能更倾向于留下平凡的那一个。毕竟指鹿为马的事情并不鲜见。”  
看到露娜会意地深深点了下头，瑞布斯稍稍减轻了他的担忧。然后他感到少女的手指在他的手心里轻轻敲击着，问道：“瑞布斯，请告诉我。如果我隐瞒身份的话会将你置于险地吗？”  
善良的露娜芙蕾雅，即使在这种情况下，还是优先考虑着她兄长的安危。  
瑞布斯一手轻抚露娜柔软的金发，一手在她的手上写道：“放心吧！我会尽量避免这种情况的发生。稍后的陛见你要全程保持沉默，一切交由我来处理。”  
感受到飞船俯冲时的压力，少年向妹妹温声许诺：“露娜芙蕾雅，不要畏惧，我会一直陪着你。”  
飞船终于降落在停机坪之后，兄妹二人坐上了派来迎接他们的仪仗队的车。在加长型轿车的后座，瑞布斯打量着这个他初次拜访的国家的首都。  
有别于崇尚自然的特涅布莱的秀美瑰丽，和文明高度发达的印索穆尼亚的壮丽和现代，格拉雷亚呈现出一种重度工业化的冷硬风格，金属质感的摩天大楼在雾霾弥漫的烟气中锈迹斑斑地矗立，军工厂直通天际的烟囱像这座城市的呼吸孔，吐着滚滚黑烟。街上到处可见踏着无生气的步伐巡逻的魔导兵，而一般居民的身影则稀稀拉拉散落在街角，由于帝国的先军政策，导致其除了军工业受到重视外，其他产业则几乎是一片荒芜，这也解释了为什么街上偶尔路过的平民无一不衣衫朴素，蔫头耷脑，时不时向车队投来胆怯的目光。  
这样的景色无疑是有违瑞布斯的美学的，他只向窗外施舍了短暂的一瞥，就收回了目光。那张富于特涅布莱人特点的极善于表达轻蔑感情的脸上，嘴唇翘起微妙的弧度泄露了他内心的不屑。  
当兄妹两人被引见给帝国皇帝伊德拉·奥德凯普特时，已经是傍晚时分了。  
在一间工业风格的大厅里¬——老实说，这间大厅堪称简陋的布置让瑞布斯简直无法相信这就是最大的军事强国的最高统治者的会客室，如果不是看着几位帝国将校接连从里面走出来，这位来自异乡的客人甚至要以为自己被有意的轻慢了，总之，在一间几乎只有一座铁铸的王座和一些毫无美感的机械设备的圆形大厅里，帝国皇帝伊德拉·奥德凯普特对远道而来的兄妹表达了虚伪的欢迎。  
“瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅，我年轻的朋友们，请允许我自作主张，如此亲密地称呼你们。”满头白发的干瘪老人毒蛇一般的脸上裂开了一个和蔼的微笑，“毕竟我们两家也算是世交了。对于菲涅斯塔拉宫遭遇原因不明的火灾，而席尔瓦女王不幸殉难，尼弗海姆帝国上下深表遗憾。希望我派去邀请你们的使者没有做出过分失礼的举动，毕竟，你知道，完美的教养就像树木的生长，需要给予耐心和时间，或者需要与弗勒雷或者切拉姆这样的家族世代交好，耳濡目染才能形成。而像我们这样新近发迹于战争的武夫，总是很难有如此殊荣的。”  
在伊德拉说话的当儿，瑞布斯感觉自己的胸膛几乎要由于那位狡猾的老人明目张胆的指皂为白而愤怒得燃烧起来，但他只能把熊熊怒火压抑在自己喉咙的深处，像从声带里挤出话语一般，应答到：“对于陛下的盛情邀请，舍妹和我都深感荣幸。”他感到自己的喉咙像被一只无形的手扼住了，强自咽下的愤怒无处可去，在胸腔里横冲直撞，这种感觉令他作呕。  
伊德拉老奸巨猾，他看得出少年压抑的愤怒，却佯作不知，或者说，瑞布斯不得不与他虚以委蛇的窘境大大满足了他刻毒的心肠。  
“虽然我很想亲自招待你们以尽地主之谊，但想必你们知道，身为人君总是俗务缠身。”伊德拉笑着摇了摇头，继续说道，“于是为了避免招待不周，我便委托我的好宰相——艾汀·伊祖尼亚来代我履行一位好客主人的义务。”随着皇帝的挥手，一名红发男子从伊德拉的身侧向前走了一步，用一种如同演员谢幕一般的夸张姿态摘下帽子向兄妹俩行了一礼。  
瑞布斯在微微点头还礼的同时也在打量这位新被引荐给他们的男人。这位宰相，如果忽略他那由于带着一抹玩世不恭笑容从而使脸相总透着一股苦涩的滑稽的表情的话，几乎可以说得上相貌堂堂了，男人约莫35-40岁，这个年纪以一位文官之首来讲，未免过于年轻了，但是年龄却并不能构成任何人轻视他的理由，因为据说正是这位人物领导了帝国魔导兵器的开发，也就是说，给周边的地区带去了深重的灾难。  
艾汀回视着瑞布斯的打量，笑容友善，如果不了解这个人的生平的话，瑞布斯几乎要以为他的眼神里的善意是纯洁并诚恳的。回望着红发男人的双眼，瑞布斯感觉自己好似被拽入了一个黑暗的深渊，来自灵魂深处的颤栗席卷了全身的神经，这种难以名状的感觉最终在理性的作用下，化为了警惕和戒惧。  
“好了，我这把老骨头受了这一天的劳累，现在也该去歇息了。艾汀，我把两位弗勒雷殿下全权托付给你，希望你的招待能够让我们远道而来的客人满意。”说着，伊德拉站起身来，在侍从的服侍下退席。瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅微微躬身行礼相送。  
车队载着弗勒雷兄妹穿过格拉雷亚的城区，来到了宰相位于市郊的府邸，不同于格拉雷亚冷冰冰的工业风格，艾汀的住所意外的显得温馨并生机勃勃。这座府邸占地约1000多米，从外观看上去虽不算奢华，但也绝不寒酸。随着高达3米左右的镶金铁艺大门打开，田园牧歌一般的景象流泻了出来，车队行进在庭院中央大理石铺就的马路上，道路两侧被灯火照得通明，精心修剪的树篱的掩映中，隐约可见花园里由月季、风信子、鸢尾花交织而成的花圃，枝繁叶茂的鸠摩罗什树在月光中婆娑着伸展桠杈。这并不是一座尼弗海姆风格的庭院 （天知道如果他们还有所谓‘风格’的话），反而更接近瑞布斯小时候在菲涅斯塔拉宫的藏书室看到的古代路西斯的建筑风格。  
在绕过中央有一尊黎明女神伊奥斯雕像的喷泉做成的环岛之后，车队抵达了一座可以说得上富丽堂皇的建筑物的正门。而伊祖尼亚家的仆人们则早已在门口列队恭候了。  
这时候，艾汀·伊祖尼亚像位绅士一样为瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅打开了车门，说道：“Saccommodi！”瑞布斯记得这是一句奥尔缇西土话，表达对客人的欢迎之意。随后红发男子谦卑地行了一礼，这种夸张的礼节放在一个阿格鲁德人身上或许无比自然，但在帝国就无疑略嫌矫揉造作了， “两位殿下，就像我们热情的雷斯塔伦邻居说的那样，Mi casa es su casa①。”  
深夜，待露娜芙蕾雅安顿好后，瑞布斯回到了自己的客房。紧张警惕中度过了一天一夜的神经就像一根绷了太久的弓弦，此刻已是强弩之末。夏末的晚风已经隐隐捎来了秋夜的凉意，少年在鹅绒被里蜷缩了起来，他紧紧绞着自己的双手，把脸埋进枕头里宣泄着无声的哭嚎，却无法流出一滴眼泪。现在他终于可以分出一些时间给自己去哀悼了。  
————  
Mi casa es su casa①：西班牙语，我家就是你家。


End file.
